The basic structure and operation of most fuel cells comprises spaced apart cathode and anode electrodes immersed in a common electrolyte. The cathode electrode is a free electron-receiving part of the cell and the anode is an electron generator part of the cell. In operation, an external circuit (in which a load is connected) is connected across the electrodes. If that circuit is open, chemical equilibrium is established within the cell structure and the cell is idle. When the circuit is closed, a current flow is established therein which results in the delivery of free electrons from the anode to the cathode. Free electrons at the cathode establish a chemical imbalance which results in a reaction with and between the cathode electrode and the electrolyte. That reaction results in ionization of electrolyte materials and the generation of positive and negative charged ions, such as hydroxyl ions. The negative hydroxyl ions are attracted by and move to the anode to react with the anode material. The reaction of the hydroxyl ions with the anode material generates free electrons and a by-product. The free electrons are connected into and through the external circuit to perform work and to continue to supply the cathode anode with free electrons and thereby sustain cell operation.
The cathodic, anodic and electrolyte materials in cells of the character referred to above must be carefully selected and can only be selected from a limited number of materials which are compatible and capable of sustaining effective and efficient cell operation. Further, the chemical reactions in the cells generally consumes the anode materials at a rapid rate and often consumes the cathode and/or the the electrolyte materials at a rate which is generally notably less than the rate at which the anode material is consumed. The chemical reaction also results in the generating and accumulation of by-product materials within the cells which must be suitably chemically neutral so as not to prematurely and adversely interfere with the chemical reaction necessary to maintain fuel cell operation. As a general rule, the by-products are and must be committed to waste.
As a result of the foregoing, the number of materials that can be combined to establish fuel cells which are effective, efficient and economical is extremely limited.